Low profile heat exchangers typically use inlet and outlet fittings that are attached to openings in the top plate of the heat exchanger. The inlet and outlet fittings are often elbow-type fittings. A disadvantage with this type of fitting is that it creates a pressure drop thereby reducing heat exchanger performance. Another disadvantage is that the fittings are often machined from aluminum. This type of fitting is costly to manufacture and must be secured to the heat exchanger, for example using brazing, which introduces an additional manufacturing step thereby increasing the cost and complexity of manufacturing the heat exchanger.
Stacked plate type heat exchangers are comprised of a number of plates forming integral header tanks. This type of heat exchanger typically uses inlet and outlet fittings that are attached to one end of each tank. In conventional designs, the location of inlet and outlet fittings may impose restrictions on the use and design of this type of heat exchanger. Further, the installation of inlet and outlet fittings may require additional manufacturing steps that may be costly and time consuming.
Accordingly, there is a need for an inlet or outlet connection for a heat exchanger which is robust, efficient and economic to manufacture.